


be my bride

by dividedheart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dividedheart/pseuds/dividedheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kinkmeme prompt; Petra and Hanji get Eren into a wedding dress and everything goes well, at least until Levi finds them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be my bride

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely pleased with the smut, but practice makes perfect? Also missing some italics etc, because I lost the file and had to copy&paste half of it from elsewhere. I figured some of you guys would get a kick out of this so that's why I'm posting it. Enjoy!
> 
> ###  [Tumblr](http://smallideas.tumblr.com/)

Eren is a good, obedient boy. Most of the squad thinks so after working with him for a while - he listens to orders and executes them with determination if not finesse, even if it’s not something he’s thrilled about. 

Petra decides he is perfect for this task.

She had been examining the rooms of the castle, pulling open closets (dusting, sweeping) and had found a trunk hidden beneath the wood paneling. Inside, there was a white, velvety soft wedding dress made out of expensive materials. What it was doing there, rotting underneath the floorboards in a smelly old trunk, she didn’t know. She just knew it was perfect, fine silk managing to keep its warm, clean glow even through such a long period of time. It was kind of dusty, though that was easy to take care of. She found herself hanging up a fresh looking gown in no time.

There were also other accessories inside the trunk, hidden by the marvelous dress. They seemed to be new, unworn, same as the dress. Long ago it would have made her blush and dream of her own wedding day, of all the memories she could make, but now all she bothered to do was clean them and set them up to be admired. However… it wasn’t enough. She wanted to see this wedding garb on somebody.

Eren came to mind. Sweet, young, obedient Eren… even though the dress wasn’t intended for a man, she still found herself searching him out and requesting his… help. Since he had no other duties to take care of at the moment, he had accepted. On their way to the room they’d stopped for a short conversation with Hanji, and they had ended up tagging along, apparently intrigued by the maniac gleam in Petra’s eyes.

Now Eren stood before the pleasant white dress and less than holy accessories, looking like a fish out of water.

Petra clasps her hands together and smiles wide, ushering him closer to examine it in better detail. “How do you like it? I think it’s simply beautiful. It isn’t very fancy, but it’s still charming. I thought it would suit you!” That makes him frown. Petra ignores the look on his face and continues on, putting on a hopeful face. 

“Don’t you think so, Hanji?” Hanji nods, looking weirdly intense. “It’s pretty slim. I think it would suit someone young like you, Eren… how about we get this on you and-” He immediately turns to her at that, expression turning sour. “Well, just for a short while. Please? I mean, I cleaned it and everything… can’t let it go to waste, right?” 

Is it even possible for him to refuse, he wonders. Eren just shakes his head, thinking that Petra would definitely be upset she’d gone to all this trouble, only for him to reject her idea… almost reluctantly, he refuses gently. “Sorry… I, don’t really think it would fit me. I don’t think it’s appropriate for a man to wear, either... um,” Petra’s face has frozen. “Sorry.”

Hanji slams their hands down on his shoulders and turns him to them. He bites back a shout of surprise. “Wh - Squad Leader -!” 

“No no no no! That simply will not do, Eren. For the sake of science, you must try it on!” Their look of complete and utter seriousness does not crumble, but they are still near laughter, face flushing. It is an eerie sight. “This time, it’s an order! I most agree with Petra, here. And those stockings, all of it - you must wear them as well!” Behind him, Petra muffles a snort of glee. 

“But - that’s not fair!” Eren protests in a childish burst of obstinacy. Hanji ignores it and motions for Petra to take the dress down from the hanger, and she does so. Hanji manhandles him into standing straight while Petra pushes the gown up to his chest, sizing him up. “Perfect!” She chirps, unable to contain her glee.

Eventually he relents and Hanji immediately rushes off to get a proper mirror from a neighbouring room. Undressing in front of Petra is an incredibly embarrassing thought but she luckily understands and leaves for a moment while he slips the gown on. It’s really awkward, and sort of difficult... But if he could handle the 3D gear straps, he could handle a damn dress. 

It’s not like it’s uncomfortable, once it’s on. The inside silk brushes against his skin pleasantly, so different from the usual coarse gear he had to wear. All of that had relatively cheap materials; this… this is the complete opposite. So soft. Comfortable, even, if it weren’t for the dress part. The lace tickles his chest but it doesn’t itch, though it probably would after wearing it for a long time.

He has to call Petra back soon enough, unable to zip up the back of it. Petra can’t help but squeal with happiness when she sees him, and that just makes him duck his head and blush. That gets to her even more and she serves up several embarrassing compliments. “Ah, you look adorable! See, it fits you really well - not too tight, but it doesn’t sag or anything either… amazing, you’re really starting to look like a cute bride!” 

“Ugh…” Eren mutters under his breath while Petra zips up the back. She can’t help but fuss, straightening out the wrinkles and adjusting the top. Suddenly curious, she parts the slit of the dress and tuts, much to Eren’s chagrin. “You didn’t put on the stockings properly! See, you have to connect them to the garter belt…” 

Petra forces him to sit on the bed while she fixes it herself. Hanji chooses that moment to burst in with a long mirror, and they can’t help but laugh at the sight. “Whoa-oh! Am I walking in on something I shouldn’t see?! Was this your intent all along, Petra?” The confronted woman snorts loudly, straightening up after fixing the stockings. She’s slightly pink. “O-of course not! I was just fixing these, see…”

Hanji sets down the mirror and Eren’s two superiors rush him toward it. He can’t help but gasp at the sight of himself. Well, he doesn’t look too ridiculous. The dress does fit him kind of good. Kind of. Just a little. How did clothing manage to change so much about a person?

Petra can’t help but clap cheerily, and she wanders over to a nearby box. She pulls out shoes - they have a nasty looking heel on them, though they’re clearly meant to go with the dress. Eren sees them out of the corner of his eye and shakes his head immediately even though she hasn’t said anything. 

“N, no! Not those, too. Seriously?” Hanji and Petra are giving him scarily intense looks. It is worrying.

Eren eventually ends up wearing everything - the gown, veil, the stockings and garter belt, the too-high-heeled shoes. The two are surprisingly intent on making sure it all looks perfect, and they fuss quite a bit. He realizes a little too late that they’re honestly just playing dress-up with him. It doesn’t change how embarrassing it all is, how weird it is to look in the mirror and see himself in wedding garb. 

The garter is kind of uncomfortable and the heels are already making his feet a little sore. Eren thinks this all would look much better on a woman's form, but Hanji and Petra lather him in so many compliments that he's starting to think it's not so bad after all. 

“There we go! Ah, it’s complete.” Hanji sounds as enthusiastic as they would over an experiment. Eren supposes this sort of is one - to them, at least. Petra should have been sated by now but she still occasionally straightens out wrinkles or brushes his hair back. “I think you look pretty. It really all comes together nicely… I’m really happy I decided to call you here, Eren.” 

Just as he’s wondering when he can take it all off, he hears a voice that makes his blood run cold. A very loud, indignant voice, spoken low and angry, nearing them at an alarming pace.

“Where has that brat run off to? Don’t tell me you’re pitying him and letting him off on his-”

Eren has never heard Levi trail off like that. Never has he ever blushed harder. Heat rises to his face as he turns around toward the door - the open door, the doorway that had Corporal fucking Levi in it, face a clear expression of surprise. 

But that’s gone as quick as it’d come, the usual look of disdain washing it away. Petra and Hanji practically vibrate with tension beside him and all he can think is fuck, oh god no, why did it have to be Levi who searched for him, why did he let this happen at all, how stupid was he, not watching the time —

“What the fuck.” It’s stated gruffly, unbelieving but Levi’s still stepping inside the room. The closer he gets the hotter Eren’s face seems to feel, and he wishes so desperately that he wasn’t wearing heels. Maybe he could bolt if he weren’t. Having anyone else see him in this would only worsen the situation, sure, but he could avoid immediate death that way. By the look on the Corporal’s face, one of them was going to be punished severely. Maybe all of them.

“Who the fuck put you up to this?” Eren realizes that look of anger is not directed toward him but rather toward Hanji. And then Petra. Levi seems to refuse to look at Eren, and he flushes with further shame. Was he that much of an embarrassing wreck…?

“Where the fuck did you get this shit in the first place? Here I was, wondering if you’d ran off to avoid duties or were taking some kind of incredibly long synchronized dump, but instead you were playing dress-up?” Levi finally looks at Eren with an expression that the younger man can’t place. “Feel good propped up and played with like a doll, Eren?”

Hanji bravely speaks up, but they sound like they’re about to laugh, more amused than scared. It just embarrasses Eren further. “Petra found these in a closet… unused and all… ah, you see, it was just a little experiment. He’s not bad looking, huh, Levi?” 

Levi’s attention is back on Hanji now. His voice sounds incredibly loud in the small room. “Get lost, the both of you. Eren, you’re staying here. Check the time first before you start playing around like this. Tch, a wedding gown.” 

Petra nervously salutes, she and Hanji immediately heading out the door. She casts a worried look over her shoulder at Eren, who still seems to be frozen. Good luck or I’m so sorry would work here, but she doesn’t speak for both their sakes. Whatever punishment or lecture she would get, Eren’s would be much worse.

They’re gone with the soft click of the door closing behind them. Eren is left alone with Levi, and he tries to look anywhere but his superior. Fuck, he should probably start taking this off or something but he can’t seem to find the will to move. The gaze on him is stern, and he can’t make himself meet those eyes. 

“Eren.”

“Sir.”

“I’m guessing you just played along.”

“I… fully participated, sir.” 

“But it wasn’t your idea.”

“No, sir, it was not.”

“That’s damn disappointing.”

Eren can’t really understand that, obvious in the way he stares dumbly at Levi, who just sighs and waves a hand at him. “You really are dense.” Before Eren has time to mull this over, Levi struts up to him, not hiding how he looks him up and down. There’s something resembling amusement in his voice when he speaks. It’s incredibly out of place. 

“You got stockings and shit, too? Hmm, even wearing heels, huh.” He seems annoyed at the latter, but he’s reaching for the edge of the dress, lifting it up carefully and letting out a hum. “They even wrangled you into this?” 

Eren finally stumbles away, pulling the dress close, trying to hide his stockings. “Sir?” He can’t deny that he sort of squeaks, confused over what Levi said, confused over how furiously his heart beats. The gown feels awkward under Levi's gaze; it clings to his chest and hips, too tight, the skirt feels airy, too open. The look he's being given is weird, different in a way he doesn’t understand.

“Uh, I should go, um — to take this off.” Eren rushes past Levi, fully aware that it’s probably disrespectful to his superior but not really caring at this point. 

He doesn’t get very far. Heels really are stupid. Dresses are even stupider, because he is tripping over the skirt, stumbling, going to fall flat on his face and make an even bigger fool of himself, maybe even rip the damn thing. 

Eren closes his eyes and braces for impact but finds that no, he has not made contact with the floor. Instead, a strong arm pulls him upright and he stumbles a little more. Levi tsks and moves to pick him up in a single smooth movement. Holy shit, he is being carried by Corporal Levi, bridal style, ha. It’s like he’s weightless, carried so effortlessly over to the door. Eren jerks with surprise when it’s kicked open, instinctively clinging to Levi’s neck.

He can’t believe he’s being carried, carried by Levi of all people, but he doesn’t protest or squirm like he wants to. He huffs shortly, tempted to pull the veil over his face to hide how red he is. “Um. Corporal. Why are you carrying me?” His voice is small.

Levi snorts, disdain and sarcasm coming back full force. “Shitty brat, isn’t it obvious? You can’t even walk in those things, so I’m forced to do this. Your balance is pathetic.” 

Eren nods stupidly. He doesn’t point out he could have just taken off the heels and yanked the dress up to keep from stumbling. Which he should have done in the first place, honestly, but Levi hasn’t mentioned taking it off yet. Where are they going, anyways…?

Eren realizes they’re headed toward Levi’s quarters. Why, he doesn’t know, but they manage to get there without running into anyone else, which is a blessing. There’s no way he could handle that much embarrassment. His face would probably melt off.

“Corporal Levi. Why are we here?” All he gets in response is a dissatisfied sigh. 

They enter the room and Levi throws him on the bed. He'd protest the manhandling under any other circumstances, but he's in Levi’s own room, his private quarters, the place he slept in and the place he relaxed in. Eren hasn’t been in here a single time before, so it’s all new to him and he shamelessly takes everything in.

He almost doesn’t hear the sound of the lock clicking, a harsh noise confirming they wouldn’t be disturbed, but he does and it just makes the turmoil in his head worse. “Sir?”

“Would you shut up already?”

Levi is loosening his cravat, taking off his jacket. Eren scoots back on the bed in a hurry, eyes now glued to him. He thinks he’s starting to get it, the weird looks - the leering, the intimate contact. Eren isn’t particularly interested in stuff like that, never has been. It’s not something he has a lot of experience in and it’s not something he ever bothered to think much of. With his Captain practically stalking toward him now, there’s not much he can do other than whimper.

“Spread your legs.” Levi’s voice is low, heavy with something that makes Eren shiver. He hesitates to obey him, uncertain as he is, but does as he’s told. The slit in the dress parts to reveal white stockings and garter - under Levi’s gaze, it feels like a completely indecent sight. Embarrassed, he moves to close his legs again, but Levi isn’t having that. Firm hands come up to grip his knees, holding them open. Levi doesn’t try to disguise the way he leers at the sight.

“Wearing this get-up turn you on or something?” Eren’s first impulse is to deny it, an unexpected burst of anger flaring up. “Fuck no!” Luckily enough, the older man is too busy examining the lace to snap back at him with his usual bitterness.

“I find that hard to believe. Look, you’ve got it all.” Levi reaches down and tugs at the garter, lips twitching. “Guess you don’t half-ass anything. Though you’re probably the only idiot who’d put this shit on if someone said it was an order.” 

“Sir, I’m still not sure what this is all about—”

“If you’re not saying anything useful, Eren, then shut up. Use your head.” 

Eren opens his mouth to ask something again despite the very clear order, and Levi smothers anything he could possibly have to say with a harsh kiss. It effectively wipes his mind clear of protests, or anything else for that matter. 

Sensation burns his skin, cheeks flushing hot, and all he can process is Levi: Levi biting down on his lower lip and slipping his tongue inside, Levi kissing him hard and yet so sweetly. There is only Levi, tugging him close and rubbing gentle circles on his hips. Sweet little noises are muffled in the kiss and when Levi pulls away he can’t help but gasp for air. 

“Breathe through your nose, idiot.” Levi pulls him in for another kiss, and he thinks he does better this time. Hopes, anyways, because this is Levi and he doesn’t want to come off as a inexperienced brat even though that’s exactly what he is. He feels overwhelmed with Levi’s tongue down his throat, with firm hands that won’t stop sliding up and down his thighs.

Eren whines lowly when they separate this time, a thin strand of saliva connecting them. He squirms as a ticklish sensation comes to him; he glances down to see Levi’s thumb repeatedly brushing over the lace edges of his stockings. 

“Corporal… are you sure this is OK…? I mean…” Eren is silenced again, this time with a couple hard kisses to his neck. His muffled moan is enough to make Levi’s cock twitch in his pants, but he’s got to give the kid something before he just goes and takes what he wants. 

“Does it matter?” Levi retorts, a bit of irritation creeping up. “Pretty sure I wouldn’t be doing this if it weren’t. Not like you’re upset about it, huh?” A sudden warmth cups Eren through his panties - the flimsy material did nothing but pronounce his hardness, really, and Levi’s lips twitch upward when Eren gasps, high and short.

“You doubting me?” He pulls back to give Eren a disappointed look, earning him a vigorous shake of the head. “I was just worried, that’s all… um, but all of this is kind of…”

Levi rolls his eyes and sighs - it’s clear on his face that he’s had just about enough of that. Eren looks down, tries to hide his shame. It’s a timid, sort of nervous gesture that Levi doesn’t miss. He’s a child, that much is clear… but he’s still somehow sensual, wearing a dress that fit him too damn well, garter belt and stockings that clung to him in all the right ways.

“Maybe I’ve wanted to fuck you for a while, and you all dolled up in a dress got me going. That enough for you?” At first he looks a little stunned, but Eren nods, swallowing thickly and audibly. There’s a look of worry on his face and Levi presses a few soft pecks to his lips, gently this time. They spread to his cheeks, his forehead, his eyelids. 

He keeps that look of trepidation on his face even while Levi lays him down and pushes the dress aside to focus on his legs, and fuck - he can’t stand having the kid stare at him like that. 

“Wipe that scared look off your face. You want this, don’t you?” Levi surely intends to sound harsher than that, but he ends up speaking in a soft tone anyways. Eren nods again, bites his lower lip and looks up at Levi with a completely earnest expression and fuck. Fuck. That’s pretty much all the waiting he can take.

In a rush he presses firm kisses along Eren’s neck and collarbone - he keeps them relatively gentle, despite his own growing need. Kisses turn to sharp nips, things sure to leave pleasant marks across Eren’s skin. 

He makes these soft, sweet little noises - he gasps and then mumbles, like he’s upset he can’t keep them in. Hot murmurs, so breathless and enchanting. He bites down, eliciting a loud cry of protest. Of course, he sucks at it afterwards, things that’d surely leave a bruise.

Levi wants to hear more of him, wants to make Eren cry out, louder and louder, till he’s screaming. Dressed up like a charming young bride, honeyed gasps and whimpers huffing past his pinks lips, he’s a damn sight.

Levi sits back and admires the mess he’s made out the boy, cock straining against the weak silk of his panties, eyes lidded with a misty heat. He’d been clinging to Levi’s shirt with a white-knuckled grip, but now he relaxes, fumbles to slide his hands up Levi’s chest, wrapping his arms round his shoulders and pulling him down for a kiss.

Just for a moment, Levi lets him do as he pleases; he presses his own awkward kisses to Levi’s neck, mumbles something like fucking embarrassing and can you please touch me, the latter of which Levi does not ignore. Instead, he pulls away again and doesn’t hold back his smug smirk. 

“What was that? Let’s hear it.” 

The look on his face is damn near devious. Eren doesn’t want to give in, but squirming could only get him so far. He raises his hips a little, pulls and tugs at the top edges of the dress like he was fixing it, fusses for a moment and just mumbles to himself. “Mmh, you know it, so just…” 

Levi is looking down at him with some growing disinterest, it feels like. He stops his mumbling, tries to focus on the older man’s face and speaks with as much courage and determination as possible. “Can you, um. Please, touch me.” 

He gets a incredulous snort in response. All the same, Levi’s hands stroke along his thighs. His touches quickly become firmer and more precise - he’s almost massaging him. It feels good, amazing even - but it’s not enough. So he reaches down and tries to rub at himself, at least pull the underwear off, but Levi grabs his wrist. 

“Who do you think’s in control right now, hm?” Eren does not give an answer. Levi was not expecting one. “Not you, brat. You don’t touch yourself unless I tell you to, yeah?” Eren hurriedly nods, a shiver creeping up his spine. It’s not unnoticed by Levi but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he yanks the boy closer, finally reaching over to tug at his underwear. 

He’d have to take off the garter if he wanted to slip them off. Neither of them have enough patience for that and Levi most definitely wants Eren to keep the garter on. So he just rips it, an action that makes Eren gasp and fumble to stop him, but it’s torn off within seconds. 

Now exposed, Levi plainly eyes up his cock - sees how pre-cum gathers at the top and dribbles down, how the tip flushes a vibrant red. It’s cute. How Eren gasps and twitches when Levi takes him in his hand and begins to stroke, though - that’s hot. He can feel his own cock straining against his pants, confines tight and uncomfortable, but for now he doesn’t mind it.

He keeps his eyes trained on Eren, watches him tremble as his palm slides up and down, slowly forming a sweet rhythm. He can’t help but think Eren looks good like this - flushed and panting, hips trembling - and his voice, oh. Levi could listen to his voice for hours. Moans rising softly in pitch and ending in short breathless gasps - it was delicious. How would he sound, filled to the brim with Levi’s cock?

He presses closer, jerking the boy’s cock in rough strokes. Eren presses his palms to the bed, pushes his hips up, urging him on. Levi leans in and kisses him and he desperately pushes back. A fire seems to ignite deep inside him, and he squirms; he suddenly feels too warm, with a solid body pressed up against him like this, too hot. The hand that moves on him is sticky with his cum, and embarrassment bursts inside him. It’s nearly too much.

Levi stops at the base of his cock and squeezes, the sudden pain making Eren yelp. “Hey! What the hell, you—” But a firm kiss makes him stutter, and Levi pulls away for a short moment only to press his clothed bulge against Eren's thigh. 

Oh.

“Ah.” A brilliant flush rises up in Eren’s cheeks as he makes a quiet decision, mentally bracing himself. He sucks in a harsh breath before surging forward, pushing Levi down. Naturally, he looks as though he’s about to object — so Eren speaks first. “It’s OK if I try it, right —? I mean, um…” 

He tentatively reaches for Levi’s pants, going ahead and undoing them when the older man doesn’t push him away. Levi even lifts his hips and helps Eren pull them off. He feels a nervous sort of anxiety flutter in his chest and he hesitates before steeling himself. He wouldn’t back out. Sure, he hadn’t ever sucked a guy off before, but it’s not like it could be that difficult, right?

Despite his self reassurances, Eren’s hands tremble as he takes Levi in his hand. He’s almost fully hard; the tip is a dark shade of red, and he twitches when Eren first strokes him. It’s really awkward to hold it like this, so he settles himself between Levi’s legs, laying down. He can feel Levi’s eyes roam across his back, senses them linger on his ass. He feels a second of satisfaction before rough hands tangle in his hair and force him to look up. 

“Pretty little bride going to suck me off?”

Eren’s face burns, heat instantaneously rushing to his cheeks. He nods anyways, looking up at Levi with a completely earnest expression. The grip on his hair tightens and nails dig into his scalp before he’s released, and he turns his attention down to the cock in his palm. He strokes it a couple times, rhythm uneven and sloppy. 

The first lick is tentative, testing the waters. Levi sighs a little, sounding more annoyed than pleased. Eren can’t help but feel a little miffed, and he licks up the underside before sucking along it carefully - ever wary of his teeth. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Levi and get kicked out. Worse, disappoint him. If Eren’s inexperience wasn’t clear before than it certainly was now. 

He’s as careful as can be when he wraps his lips around Levi’s tip, sliding down and sucking, awkwardly bobbing his head, but it’s obvious in how uneven and sloppy his actions are that he doesn’t have a clue what he’s doing. It’s cute, the way he fumbles to do well. 

It honestly tastes kind of funny, but he hums a pleased tune anyways, heart skipping when Levi gasps. He does it again, louder this time. There’s less of a reaction but he’s determined to hear that again. Eren zones in on the hot cock in his mouth and the pleased noises above him, ignoring the throbbing between his own legs as well as the hands sliding up and down his sides. He’s completely unaware of how he looks, eagerly pumping Levi’s length and toying with his balls, greedily lapping at the slit.

What a sight he is. The way his head bobs up and down, the soft noises he breathes when he pulls away for air; the sliver of pink from his tongue when he licks at the tip. The lewd noises he makes as he rolls Levi’s dick around in his mouth like he’s simply sucking on a sugary treat; all of it is amazing. Eren probably doesn’t realize it, but his determination to make Levi feel good is hot all by itself. 

Engrossed as he is in this new — albeit strange — pleasure, Eren forgets what Levi had told him earlier. He’s harshly reminded of it when Levi tugs at his hair, making him pull away with a lewd pop. Eren looks up, curious, pink tongue darting out to lick away at the cum on his lips. 

Levi pulls him up wordlessly and kisses him deeply, tasting the salty tang of himself on Eren’s tongue. He’s had about enough messing around - as good as that inexperienced mouth felt around his cock, he wants more. 

Greedy as it is, he wants all of Eren. Eren, who squirms as he’s pulled onto Levi’s lap, Eren, who fucking whimpers when his cock is given a quick few hard strokes. Eren, who eagerly leans back to grab Levi’s pants when he’s asked to do so, who gives the bottle of oil Levi pulls out a weird look, Eren, so sweet and so young. So eager to be fucked.

Levi's patience has long grown thin and when he slicks his fingers in oil and presses one to Eren's ass, he isn't particularly gentle. He receives the first digit well enough, squirming above Levi and shifting the dress around his hips nervously. He's trembling and it's clearly not just from the pain. In the same moment, Levi notices that Eren won't look at him. His eyes were flicking everywhere but his. "It hurts..."

"Of course it hurts. Trust me, I'll make you feel good. You'll love being fucked by me, I can already tell. Good boy. Yeah, that's it. Feels nice, doesn't it?"

Levi leans in and utters a stream of filthy words straight into Eren's ear, breathing hotly and pressing hard kisses to his neck and collarbone. He's easing up, though, and it's worth it, just watching him unravel from a few simple words and touches. What a kid. Just this much left him trembling. He's even already taking in a second finger.

"Greedy. How do you want me to fuck you? On your knees?" Levi licks his lips and sighs, cock pulsing at the thought. "Or do you wanna ride me, hm?"

"Ah-- that's, that... I can't say it, oh!"

He can't help but croon out his own noise of pleasure when Eren practically keens as Levi finds that spot inside him, no doubt causing mind-numbing pleasure to assault him. He bites his collarbone sharply and purrs, sultry and low. He'd kept his pace slow enough, letting the kid adjust, but he throws that away the second Eren really starts to enjoy it, hand slapping against Eren's ass as he hurriedly slides his fingers in and out.

He can stand a full five minutes of finger-fucking Eren before the gasps and whimpers coming from the kid push him to the edge. Enough messing around; he'd keep his little promise, and fuck Eren till he couldn't walk. Before he can flip the kid around, though, Eren starts mumbling something.

"What?"

"I... I want you to... already, put it in..."

And he thought he had no patience. "What was that? Say it louder. You want me to fuck you?"

"Ah... yeah... I want you, Levi. I--" He trails off, but he's more horny than unsure and continues on. "Please. Um, I, I want you to fuck me."

Well, that was enough for Levi. He slides his fingers out with a lewd squelch, pressing a hard kiss to Eren's lips. He can't help but hesitate, forcing words of concern out. "You sure you're ready?"

"Please."

He pulls Eren closer, taking his own cock in hand to rub over the boy's tight hole and between his cheeks. He keeps squirming, trying to push himself down further. The motion distracts Levi and while it's great the brat is so enthusiastic, he feels a slight annoyance creep up.

"If you're so eager, why don't you just fuck yourself on my cock? I wasn't kidding earlier."

And so he leans back and lets Eren fumble around to grab his cock. The sudden touch makes him sigh, pleasure jolting down his spine. As ungraceful as Eren was, his inexperienced hands still felt good. Just the thought of his tight, hot insides squeezing down around him make Levi growl, hands finding their way to Eren's hips despite the words uttered not ten seconds ago.

The view is fucking fantastic, to his credit. The dress is bunched up around Eren's hips but the chest piece is still in place, and the white, sweet frills framing his thighs makes for a breathtaking sight. The stocking and garter-belt are speckled with damp spots but they haven't slipped down and they're still as hot as ever. Levi sighs out a sound as Eren positions himself over his cock and begins to slide down. 

And fuck, is he ever tight. He's even better than Levi had imagined, and he's not even halfway in yet. Eren is shaking and murmuring something unintelligible, clearly overwhelmed. Levi stifles another noise and bites his lower lip, the hands on his hips keeping Eren steady. 

It's not long before Eren's got all of Levi inside him, though it's clear he's just about a second from toppling over. "Big... your cock's so big, it hurts..." He huffs out a breath, a whine bubbling up in the back of his throat. Levi almost loses his composure at the words, tilting his hips up just so. That doesn't help either of them because Eren jerks in surprise and Levi outright moans at the friction. 

"What a fucking tease. Aren't you going to move already?"

Eren doesn't reply and instead focuses on grinding down and then raising his hips, incredibly slow. He slides back down with a lewd gasp, leaning back and forcing himself into action. He places a hand behind him and rests the other on one of Levi's hands; the older man just watches with a sort of dizzy arousal. "Ah, mmh..."

Levi lets him fuck himself on his cock for a couple steady beats before he thrusts his hips back against Eren's ass, making him cry out and stutter. That's all he needs to tighten his grip on Eren's hips before forcefully pushing him up and them slamming him down, eliciting another sweet cry. God, Levi could drown in his voice. He just sounded so damn young.

"Told you I'd make you feel good." He barely manages not to snort or laugh in smug satisfaction when Eren keens after a particularly hard thrust up. 

"Thought... I'd be... doing it..."

"Too slow. Don't you want it like this? I can tell you love it. Bet you'd like me to fuck you against a wall, too, maybe we could do that in the future-- in one of the hallways, would you like that? It'd be filthy, someone might catch us--"

Eren's hand is coming up to muffle Levi from spewing any other filthy words and their eyes finally meet. "Just fuck me."

That he can do. That he continues to do. Eren holds his gaze even as his hand drops away and goes back to clutching Levi's wrist with a white-knuckled grip, and it's fantastic. His eyes are lidded, watering with tears that gather and threaten to fall and he keeps moaning out these high, exasperated noises and Levi can't handle it. He buries himself deeper with hard thrusts, fucking into the hot body above him with an intense sort of fervor. 

The wrist Eren is gripping onto feels numb and he doesn't mind, not really, not when he can watch all the hazy, lustful expressions crossing Eren's face. They hold each others gaze for a short while until Eren's head snaps back with a loud cry, the tears clinging to his lashes falling thickly down his face. "There!"

Levi angles his hips and even though he can feel himself growing frantic, he slows down long enough to find that spot again. He rams against it again and again and Eren cries out the same way, softer this time, sounding less surprised and more pleased. He leans forward and forces Levi to lean back a little, hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. Levi would've protested if he had enough brain power for something like that; he wouldn't ever admit it, but his mind started to grow blank, the slick, tight sensation of pumping in and out of Eren making him numb. 

The kid doesn't stop, and he's practically bouncing on his cock, gasps coming louder and whines growing more desperate. "Ah, gonna come, fuck-- Levi!"

He leans forward and they're pressed impossibly close, close enough for Eren's cock to fit between them and rub against Levi's stomach with every sharp thrust. There must be some friction from the lace of the dress, too, but it doesn't seem to be a problem because Eren lasts a second longer before he's throwing his head back again, coming with a shout that only barely resemble's Levi's name. White coats his stomach and makes a mess of the front of the dress-- Eren looks down with a hazy, broken gesture and lets out a hurt sound. 

"No-- the dress, ah, if they see, oh, no."

Levi doesn't even bother to answer and instead changes their positions, pushing Eren back down into the bed and forcibly spreading his thighs. Like this, he's got an even better view, if it was even possible-- Eren spread wide, garter pulled tight from his waist to the stockings, now damp with come, dress and lace overflowing from his waist-- Eren fluttering his lashes in an orgasmic haze, cheeks flushed hot. 

He fucks Eren desperately, making his own noises of pleasure, breaths coming hot and heavy. But he doesn't close his eyes, not even as he reaches his climax and his hips stutter in their rhythmic slapping; just watches the different expressions flitting across Eren's face. He comes with a shout, burying himself inside the velvety tight heat a final time. Eren makes a face, like he's confused as to what pools inside him, sighing out a sound of discomfort and relief. 

Levi regrets coming inside him a second later, when he pulls out with a lewd sound, making a mess of the bedding below him. Ah, well; he'd clean it. He could clean everything just fine. He always had his ways. And they were both messy. Messy enough for Levi not to care and just roll over and lay down beside Eren, breathing low and heavy.

"Fuck." The bliss from his orgasm doesn't fade out but he's already gnawing on his lip, muttering lowly as a sort of angry guilt washes over him.

"What...?" Eren sits up a little, propping himself up on an elbow. "Was that not good...? Um..."

"No." Levi almost panics at the sadness in Eren's voice. "No. You were fucking fantastic, I just... shouldn'tve lost it like that," He explains himself, albeit weakly. Eren makes another face, confused this time. Levi feels so fucking old. "Sir...? It's fine, right? I'll help you clean."

Levi wants to fight it off but he's starting to feel drowsy. Eren's childish words make a warmth spread in his chest, something resembling relief and joy. It's been so long since he's felt such satisfaction-- and it's not just from the sex. Eren doesn't seem to be regretting anything. "Yeah? I'll hold you to that. And don't worry. I won't let Petra find the dress."

Eren flushes hot and mumbles something lowly as he sinks back down beside Levi, curling closer and pressing a kiss to his jaw. Levi returns it and pulls him closer by the waist, and they stay like that for a while despite the discomfort of the dress and the stickiness of the mess.

\---

Later on, they both regret not taking proper care of the dress. They'd cleaned themselves up just fine and Eren hid his limp well enough, but during dinner Hanji reported seeing Levi desperately cleaning a wedding gown-- with as much precision as a Corporal could have while cleaning stains from a fucking wedding gown. 

Hanji was holding back laughter and their smirk was all too knowing. Levi feigned disinterest with his usual straight face, though he had to muster up the willpower not to smirk when Eren choked on his soup and Petra flushed red.

It was all still worth it, especially when Levi kept his promise about meeting again with Eren in one of the desolate hallways, delivering later on during the week. Even if there was no dress, Levi's interest hadn't waned. 

Yep. It was definitely, 100% worth it.


End file.
